


Crazy Little Thing

by edgy_fluffball



Series: Tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Ben Is A Snack, Gwilym Can Only Watch, Lapdance, M/M, night out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgy_fluffball/pseuds/edgy_fluffball
Summary: Joe had promised them a night out on the town. He delivered, which lead to both Ben and Gwilym testing their boundaries.





	Crazy Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt für anonymus – You have no idea what you do to me/I wish we could stay like this forever.

Joe had promised them a night out on the town – and he delivered. He dragged them to one bar after the other and made them try at least one drink per bar, cheering them on whilst they chugged drinks, shots, cocktails – anything Joe handed them. No questions were asked.

By the time they arrived at the fourth bar, Gwilym had given up on counting the drinks Joe ordered for them and drank them without much hesitation. A warm, tingly feeling had spread in his stomach and he felt carefree enough to get out on the dance floor for a bit. Joe whooped and pulled him in, probably equally tipsy, twirled him around and dipped him at one point. They almost slipped but Joe caught him by the neck, slung one arm around his shoulders and pulled him back in. He clung to Gwilym like a lifeline, laughing into his shoulder as he tried to find his balance and composure.

‘You definitely had a drink too much, didn’t you?’ Gwilym moved his arm around his waist to secure him in addition to the arm around his shoulders, ‘Should we get you to sit down again?’

‘Oh shut up, I’m fine,’ Joe laughed and yelled something else at him, ‘who’s sitting down, anyway!’

Gwilym grinned, finding back into the rhythm of the song pounding in the background, ‘Sitting down tonight is for losers and spectators only, is what you’re saying, isn’t it?’

‘Your boyfriend’s watching,’ Joe giggled into his shoulder.

‘I know,’ Gwilym looked back over his shoulder, grinning at something behind them, ‘and he’s loving it.’

Joe followed his gaze, turning them around to look at the table they had vacated in favour of the dancefloor. It took him a moment to focus back on what he saw, vision swimming at the edges.

‘Ben looks nice,’ he screamed over the music.

‘He always does,’ Gwilym responded.

‘Not like that!’

Gwilym looked back as well, a smile stretching his lips. He caught two green eyes in the crowd, two eyes that did not look away and did not waver. Ben had his eyes glued on them, watching their every move. He had chosen to stay at the table, watching over their drinks while Joe and Gwilym blew off some steam. But as he looked at him sitting on his chair with his legs apart, beer glass in one hand and the other resting on his thigh, Gwilym felt that he could not look away, either. Ben captured him, enchanted him and kept him close, even when they were apart. And if he was honest, seeing Ben in a sheer, halfway unbuttoned, black shirt and the tightest pair of black trousers he could have found in his wardrobe, did not necessarily make it easier for him to concentrate.

Ben’s eyes darkened when he saw Gwilym looking at him and he opened his legs a little wider, cocking an eyebrow. Gwilym shook his head with an easy smile and twirled Joe another time.

‘What a tease,’ Joe screamed at him, ‘what is he doing?’

‘Finishing something he started by picking that shirt,’ Gwilym cleared his throat, ‘could we please face this way?’

‘Sure,’ Joe laughed, ‘let me guess, you want to go for him?’

‘Shut up!’

Joe grinned, clearly biting back a comment and grinned back at Ben over Gwilym’s shoulder. A few songs later, he eventually managed to get Ben’s attention for a brief moment, winked and fanned himself. Before Gwilym spun him around again, he saw Ben cracking up in his seat, finishing his drink.

‘I’m parched,’ Gwilym wiped his forehead, ‘’m gonna get another drink, you want something?’

‘Nah, I’m good. Thanks!’

Gwilym pushed through the crowd on the dance floor and made his way over to the bar. He ordered another beer and took the first gulp still standing there. He felt it run cold down his throat and exhaled in relief. It took him another moment to calm down and phase down the pulse hammering in his ears. He regretted the choice he had made by wearing dark jeans as he had felt more and more uncomfortable the longer he looked at Ben sitting with his legs spread and his shirt open.

The man would be the death of him, of that he was sure. He finished the beer in his hand before even turning back to the dance floor.

‘Liquid courage,’ he mumbled to himself and set the bottle down on the counter, ‘could I have another one?’

The bartender nodded and got another bottle out of the fridge. Gwilym paid and set off back to their table. He could see Joe talk insistently to Ben who looked up at him, eyes never leaving his lips in an attempt to follow to understand what he was saying whilst the music was pounding in everybody’s ears. Joe had put his hands on Ben’s shoulders and nodded along to the words he was saying. He looked up and met Gwilym’s inquiring gaze, turned back to Ben and seemingly screamed something into his ear.

Ben’s head snapped up at him, his jaw working heavily. He looked Joe in the eye, nodded and got up, out of his seat. Before Gwilym could reach the table, he had grabbed his beer, shrugged off his jacket and followed Joe onto the dance floor.

‘Your turn watching the table, old man,’ Ben yelled back at him, eyes ablaze with a mischievous glint in his eyes, ‘let’s go, Joe!’

Gwilym sat down where his boyfriend had previously sat, put his beer on the table and stretched his legs out. He did not mind the break he got, Joe had proven to be restless and tireless on the dance floor. Seeing him and Ben make their way to a spot big enough for both of them made him smile. The friendship between them was strong enough to support both their relationship and the tie they shared with Joe and it made him thankful for any moment they could spend together. Even, if it meant watching his boyfriend and best friend dance in front of him to a slow Rihanna song. He took a gulp out of his bottle and grinned at them. Joe bopped a little awkwardly, finding a new rhythm with Ben after dancing with Gwilym for the longest time. They seemed loose and a little gangly as they tried to stay in each other’s vicinity without bumping into other people.

Gwilym watched closely as they started to find their rhythm and got closer together. Joe was the first one to hold out his hands but Ben the first one seeking more contact. He would, Gwilym thought, as much as he tried to get cuddles out of any situation.

He let his eyes wander over the crowd of people in the bar. Most of the people dancing wore revealing outfits and seemed more than comfortable to get into each other’s personal space without having exchanged a single word beforehand. A young girl who was more than a little unsteady on her feet was being escorted out of the bar by a group of less inebriated girls, three men at the bar looked into their empty beer glasses and seemed to contemplate any of their life choices.

Gwilym shook his head and grinned around the bottleneck as he gulped down more beer, his gaze slowly returning to where Joe and Ben were dancing. He needed to do a double take when he finally found them in the crowd. They had moved towards him again, right into his line of vision.

Ben was looking at him, eyes dark under the flashing lights that left his sharp face in the shadow. He held onto Joe’s neck and moved to the slow rhythm of the song pounding over the loudspeakers. Gwilym knew the signs well enough to know that Ben was more than tipsy by this point. He ground his hips down against Joe behind him, back to chest and arse to groin, arms crossed behind Joe’s neck and a sinful expression on his face. His eyes were half-shut and a little droopy but he still managed to focus on Gwilym on the edge of the dance floor, green eyes twinkling and daring him to keep looking.

Gwilym swallowed around a mouthful of beer. Nothing would have gotten him to look away from Ben at his moment. His boyfriend was sex on legs when he let go and allowed Joe to sweep him off his feet and whisk him away, he still remembered the wrap party when Ben had finally worked up the courage to dance with him after a few dates and beers on the night. Joe had had to support him on his way back to their table, accompanied by Allen and Rami’s wholehearted laughter. Ben still made his knees wobble.

‘Babe, you have to watch!’ Ben yelled from the dance floor and waited exactly long enough to know Gwilym’s eyes back on him before slut dropping against Joe’s legs.

Gwilym felt his breath hitch and his jaw hit the floor. Joe hollered out a happy laugh when he saw his reaction.

‘There you go, that’s your boyfriend,’ he pointed at Ben who still clung to his beer bottle.

Ben took a swig out of it and looked back at him with glossy pink lips teasing under his tousled blond curls. They had started to darken a little with glistening sweat, sticking to his forehead in untidy swirls. Single drops rolled down his neck and soaked into the dark cloth of his shirt. He looked delicious and Gwilym dared not blink, fearing to miss a single moment of the show his boyfriend put on for him. The sheer shirt clung to his body in the right places, dampened by sweat and a little spilt beer on his chest. His tongue peaked out of his mouth, licking the beer off his lips with a sleek motion before biting down on them as he allowed Joe to guide him against his body.

Gwilym shifted in his seat, trying to adjust his trousers without attracting too much attention to it. He swallowed again, gasping a little when he realised that Ben’s eyes had still been on him. The look he shot him was a drunken stare, dark and promising, laced with something Gwilym could not put his finger on.

And then, without another second of hesitation, Ben pushed Joe back a step, tipped his head back and chugged his beer down. He strode towards him, a spring in his step and a hand tangled in his hair to loosen the sweaty strands and brush them out of his eyes.

Gwilym felt himself stiffen a little as he looked up. His boyfriend put the bottle down on the table, pushed past it and came to a halt right in front of him. He was almost certain that he could reach him without much trying. He tested the waters with an arm, outstretched to loop around his bum.

‘Careful, babe, you might end up with more than you bargained for,’ Ben rasped and wove his fingers in his hair, scratching over his scalp, ‘in fact…’

His lips turned up in a wide grin that exposed his teeth as he straddled his lap. He brought his hands to cup Gwilym’s face and took in the sight in front of him, the way his lips quavered in anticipation, his tongue shot out to like his suddenly parched lips and his eyes darted to Ben’s mouth.

He swallowed dry, hands cupping Ben’s arse.

Ben leaned in, hot breath hitting his exposed throat, ‘You look amazing, babe. You look good enough to eat.’

‘You are one to talk,’ Gwilym groaned and bent under Ben’s touch, ‘you look like a bloody snack right now. I could devour you on the spot.’

Ben’s eyes twinkled. The mischievous glint was back as he finally brought his lips down onto Gwilym’s neck, sucking and biting at the skin with passion.

‘You will find that I am devouring you,’ Ben hummed against his throat, ‘and boy, do I want you.’

Gwilym groaned, feeling teeth scrape over the sensitive skin of his neck. He tightened his grip on Ben, pulling him in to bury his nose in the sweaty locks.

‘Ben,’ he gasped, ‘you have no idea what you do to me.’

‘Show me, then,’ Ben licked at his throat, coaxing another moan out of him.

‘Are you finished with Joe, then?’ Gwilym pulled his head back, sinking his teeth into Ben’s lip.

‘Found something better,’ Ben answered and nibbled at his boyfriend’s jaw, ‘way better.’

Gwilym groaned, put his hands on Ben’s hips and pushed him down into his lap, grinding up at the same time. Both of them moaned out, leaving them breathless and panting into each other’s ears.

‘Oh come on, guys,’ Joe’s voice penetrated their small bubble, ‘get a taxi back to save us all the embarrassment. I’ll even walk you over to the station. Just don’t get at it in here!’

Ben groaned something against Gwilym’s lips and fumbled for his jacket on the backrest of the chair, pulling it over Gwilym’s shoulders, ‘Go, we need to go now!’

They stumbled more that they walked, tugged on each other’s clothes and would have gotten close to ripping their clothes off, if it had not been for Joe looking out for them. Instead, he had to make sure that they were not arrested for public indecency. He got them into a taxi and called the address out to the driver.

‘You guys are just incorrigible. Keep it in your pants, Gwil! Ben, stop digging into his – no, I don’t want to see that!’

He shoved Ben’s face into the car window and tried to get Gwilym’s attention. The attempt was where it stopped, however, he was too preoccupied with Ben’s hips and the access to his neck.

‘We are here,’ Joe sighed in relief, ‘come on, guys – your guest room awaits. Please don’t do it in my guest room!’

He seemed honestly scandalised and Gwilym, despite his efforts to concentrate on Ben, had to suppress a giggle. They made their way towards the house and through the door, Joe holding it open for them. Ben just about managed a ‘Good night’ before Gwilym kicked the door shut behind them and lifted him off the ground. He carried him to the bed and lay him down on top of the covers, crawling over him immediately to press kisses to his neck, jaw and temples.

‘Come on, bloody tease,’ Ben groaned and writhed under his touch.

Gwilym pulled back for a moment and took in the sight of his boyfriend’s swollen, pink lips and flushed cheeks, the way he had thrown back his head to expose his neck, already scratched red and sucked purple in places. Ben looked perfectly destroyed and he loved seeing him like that.

‘Stop teasing,’ Ben moaned and grabbed his hip, pulling him down by the shirt he wore.

Gwilym followed his direction and dipped lower, planking above him to tease his lips in a soft whisper of a kiss, ‘You call me a tease, looking like this?’

Ben grinned up at him and captured his mouth, ‘I am. Now do something about this situation I’m in or I swear I will make you sleep on the couch.’

***

Gwilym woke up with Ben resting on his shoulder, blond strands sticking to his forehead, curling in the neck. He snored softly into his skin, drooling a little. Their bodies were entangled, arms holding the other close, protective of something they could not grasp.

He stroked Ben’s hair, pushed it out of his face to take in the sight. The warmth blooming in his chest made his heart flutter and miss a beat.

‘I can’t sleep when you are so restless,’ Ben’s raspy voice made him jump a little, ‘can’t you go back to sleep?’

‘Sorry, sweetheart,’ Gwilym whispered, ‘I can try. Good morning, anyway.’

‘Morning,’ Ben grunted and smacked his lips, still half asleep, ‘you’re comfy.’

‘Thanks. I wish we could stay like this forever,’ Gwilym held onto him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, ‘but I think we’d risk Joe walking in on us.’

‘He can handle it,’ Ben moved closer to him, rolling his head into the crook of his neck.

Gwilym held his breath for a moment before turning under the covers and moving along Ben’s legs. His boyfriend chuckled as he intertwined their fingers, dragging himself along the strong body under the blanket.

Ben gasped, ‘You’re filthy.’

‘Says the man who gave both Joe and me lapdances last night,’ Gwilym answered and dragged his teeth along the gentle rise of Ben’s chest, feeling his breathing stutter.

It was in this moment that the door opened and Joe entered the room. He stopped on the threshold, rooted to the spot as he connected the dots of the things going on in front of him.

‘Guys, no! My poor guest bed, you promised, Gwil! I don’t need to see that!’

‘Get out then, ‘ Ben yelled, his legs coming together behind Gwilym’s back, ‘we’ll see you for breakfast!’

He threw a pillow, for good measure that missed Joe who retreated, huffing out something that Gwilym would have countered if he had not been enveloped in Ben’s touch and busy kissing his chest.

‘At least this time we are under the covers,’ he whispered and returned his attention to Ben.


End file.
